Monopoly: Nintendo Collector's Edition
Nintendo Monopoly is a board game featuring popular Nintendo Characters such as Mario, Link, Samus Aran, Kirby and others. It was released on the 8th of June, 2006, and was made by USAopoly. A second version was later made that added Animal Crossing spaces and the Dolphin and Samus' helmet as a piece. For a list of Monopoly video games, see Monopoly. Pieces Like all Monopoly games, there are six pieces that the game comes with. Each player will pick one of the six pieces, and will use the piece to move around the board. The pieces are- Version 1 *Mario's Hat - Super Mario ''series *Hylian Shield - ''The Legend of Zelda series *Iron Boots - The Legend of Zelda series *Koopa Troopa Shell - Mario series *NES Controller - Retro series *DK Barrel - Donkey Kong series Version 2 *Mushroom - Super Mario series *Master Sword - The Legend of Zelda series *Power Star - Super Mario series *Dolphin - Pikmin series *Gyroid - Animal Crossing series *Samus's Helmet - Metroid series Spaces Like all Monopoly games, there are spaces that you will land on, and be able to buy. Unlike the regular Monopoly where you buy streets, you'll buy popular characters such as the Mario Bros. The characters are- Note: The character spaces will start with Mario, and then go right. Version 1 *Mario - Mario series *Luigi - Mario series *Link - The Legend of Zelda series *Zelda - The Legend of Zelda series *Ganondorf - The Legend of Zelda series *Donkey Kong - Donkey Kong series *Diddy Kong - Donkey Kong series *Dixie Kong - Donkey Kong series *Yoshi - Mario series *Peach - Mario series *Toad - Mario series *Samus Aran - Metroid series *Ridley - Metroid series *Metroid - Metroid series *Kirby - Kirby series *King Dedede - Kirby series *Meta Knight - Kirby series *Fox McCloud - Star Fox (series *Falco - Star Fox series *Slippy Toad - Star Fox series *Wario - Mario series *Waluigi - Mario series There are also other types of special spaces. The special spaces include: *? Block - Mario series *Arwing - Star Fox series *Coin - Mario series *Warp Pipe - Mario series *Warp Star - Kirby series *Blue Falcon - F-Zero series *Piranha Plant - Mario series *Mario Kart - Mario series *1-Up Mushroom - Mario series Version 2 *Mario - Mario series *Luigi - Mario series *Link - The Legend of Zelda series *Zelda - The Legend of Zelda series *Midna - The Legend of Zelda series *Donkey Kong - Donkey Kong series *Diddy Kong - Donkey Kong series *Dixie Kong - Donkey Kong series *Yoshi - Mario series *Peach - Mario series *Toad - Mario series *Samus Aran - Metroid series *Ridley - Metroid series *Morph Ball - Metroid series *Kirby - Kirby series *King Dedede - Kirby series *Meta Knight - Kirby series *Tom Nook - Animal Crossing series *K.K. Slider - Animal Crossing series *Rosie - Animal Crossing series *Wario - Mario series *Waluigi - Mario series There are also other types of special spaces. The special spaces include- *Coin - Mario series *? Block - Mario series *Epona - The The Legend of Zelda series *Brick Block - Mario series *Warp Pipe - Mario series *Onion - Pikmin series *Samus' Ship - Metroid series *Mario Kart - Mario series *Piranha Plant - Mario series *1-Up Mushroom - Mario series Trivia *It's possible that there are no Pokémon in the game as there was already a Pokémon themed Monopoly, or that Game Freak shares the property with Nintendo. Category:Nintendo merchandise Category:Nintendo board games Category:Games revealed in 2006 Category:Mario items Category:Pikmin items Category:The Legend of Zelda items Category:Metroid Category:Donkey Kong items Category:Animal Crossing items Category:Kirby items Category:Star Fox